Usuario discusión:Maykool Araya Rojas
Hola Soy Master Master Meta Knight conocido como Meta Knight.Bienvenido a la wiki!Si tienes dudas pon una pregunta en mi discucion o mira la lista de clasificaciones soy el 12 lugar.Si tienes dudas preguntame Hola, voy a llamarte Maykool. Conectate al chat. Maestro DeDeDe. Hola amigo solo queria decirte que...Oye no lo tomes a mal solo quiero decirte que no puedes editar las wikis de los demas va contra las reglas de la wiki solo te digo por tu proprio bien porque si sigues asiendo eso Vegadark un usuario de la agenci anti spam te bloqueara(Master Master Meta Knight 20:14 26 mar 2012 (UTC) yo deria que si eras un usuario anonimo y quiza eso ya me habias visto jeje... ¿querrias editar mi wiki? es esta http://es.kirbyfans.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Kirby_fans gracias y bye. What ability I am and its... nothing! (Do you want to talk now?) (I love everyone ^^) 22:42 26 mar 2012 (UTC) ah y si puedes ser mi amigo bye (Kirby2390) Hola Maykool. Cuando subas una imágen te recomiendo le pongas un nombre bueno y si es duplicada debes poner (2) al final del nombre, y si es duplicada por tercera vez pon (3) al final del nombre. Espero que entiendas. x50px|link= Maestro DeDeDe 23:11 26 mar 2012 (UTC) oh ayer fue tu cumpleaños? felicidades ojala te la allas pasado bien, oye tambien podrias contribuir en mi wiki? es esta bye. What ability I am and its... nothing! (Do you want to talk now?) (I love everyone ^^) 17:25 1 abr 2012 (UTC) http://es.kirbyfans.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Kirby_fans Bloqueo Sabes que te pasaste con andres asi que te bloqueare 1 semana y punto seguiras siendo mi amigo pero eso fue muy grosero hasta que reflexiones y esas cosas ya no te bloqueare pero si sigues haciendo eso te ira peor ni modo. I need to go to work zzzzz... huh? what!? talk!? um... ok... zzz... Waiting the bus... 00:37 1 may 2012 (UTC) maykool: no era mi intencion de ser ten grosero es que me intimidaba por dentro que pusiera una foto suya de carne y hueso por que si no sabias una del as reglas es no mostrar ninguna informacion personal y que estaba con los gorilas ya que me enojaba mi primo menor sergio andres Al ver que has cambiado ya puedes entrar otra vez. I want to go to Sky town Cool music! give me your opinion! This is too heavy as a blog... 23:02 11 may 2012 (UTC) Respuesta No lo insultaré solo por que insulto a alguien, le daré otra oportunidad para que deje de hacer eso, si lo vuelve a hacer, bloqueo de 3 días.Y si voy a ser tu amigo añademe en tu lista de amigos. PD: Debes poner título para saber que me dices. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 02:13 13 may 2012 (UTC) Comentario De acuerdo, lo borraré. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 23:43 24 may 2012 (UTC) Kirby's Epic Yarn Ok, que te vaya bien editando, pero recuerda empezar siempre con mayúsculas